It is conventional in the manufacture of cabinet doors, mirrors, pictures frames, etc., to employ a decorative frame. When such frames are made of wood, the wood can be supplied in long strips from which the frame members are cut and subsequently assembled.
More recently, frames have been made of injection molded synthetic plastic materials such as polystyrene. The frame is usually injection molded as a single piece having a decorative outer surface molded therein. However, since cabinet makers, picture framers, mirror makers, and others employ a large number of different sizes of frames, a separate mold must be employed for each size frame required. Such molds are expensive to make and maintain, and the user of such frames must carry a large inventory of the various sized frames.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a universal frame member which may be injection molded in various standard lengths and subsequently assembled in a large number of frame sizes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a frame member which may be easily and quickly assembled into a completed frame unit.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, with particular reference to the drawing.